Written to be Unwritten
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: A man from Minato's past appears to change destiny. He offers this chance to Naruto and the blonde takes it. With history changed, everything in the time line gets altered and Naruto realizes it all has to go back . . . even if it means his dad dies again.


Written to be Unwritten

I do not own Naruto. This story does contain a created character and he is a main character. His name is Veeren Uchiha This is based around the 4th war with tweeks. Sasuke for example will reunite with Naruto in a nice way a hell of a lot faster. The OC I made up will impact the war, etc.

Chapter 1: War beckons

It wouldn't be long before the 4th great shinobi war. Naruto was resting in his apartment. He had been training for the upcoming battles to ensue. There was no telling what was going to happen.

The Kage were meeting to decide on if the five nations would join. Naruto relaxed in his bed. He had the window open and felt the nice breeze run across his bare torso. "I wish I wasn't alone. I wish I still had my parents like everyone else."

"I've never been a fan of wishing. I find it never goes your way." Naruto jumped up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. He grabbed a kunai next to him and held it up in defense. "Who's there? Show yourself!" A silver haired man walked out of the shadows.

"You are oblivious like Kushina. She wouldn't notice a fire in the room when she is lost in thought or day dreaming." His eyebrow cocked up. "However, you're a fox like your dad. Pun intended."

Naruto lowered his kunai. The mention of his parents weakened his resolve. "Who are you? How do you know my parents?"

"Minato was my teammate and Kushina was a dear friend, once she began dating Minato. Around the time the fake Madra attacked I failed to defend Minato. The fake defeated me and when I awoke days later I had to learn he was dead."

"Why are you here?" The man did a fake yawn. "You ask too many questions. All you need to know is, go to the main gate. Be there in 20 minutes or you might miss someone you dearly love." Naruto didn't hesitate. He opened his window and jumped out it. He was in such a hurry he didn't put on clothes. He was only in his boxers.

Naruto ran down the streets and he got close to the main gate when he bumped into Hinata. Naruto helped the fallen Hinata up. Hinata blushed at the sight of the basically naked Naruto. She passed out. Naruto was going to try and wake her but he caught a glimpse of raven hair.

Naruto ran to the gate leaving Hinata behind. When he got to the gate and saw who it was he ran to him. "Sasuke!" The mentioned raven was shocked and blushing fiercely at the sight of Naruto.

Naruto embraced Sasuke in a hug. He didn't know how this would work out. Last time he saw Sasuke he tried to kill him.

"Naruto . . ."

"Yea?"

"Why are you only in boxers?" Naruto let go of Sasuke and looked at himself. "Oh Damn it!" There were poofs of smoke all around the two. It was seven ANBU black ops.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are to come with us. The acting Hokage until Lady Tsunade returns wishes to speak with you. You're answers better be good or this will be your last meeting."

"I have no problem doing that as long as Naruto comes with us." The ANBU looked at Naruto. "Fine."

Naruto used a transformation jutsu to make it appear that he had clothes. The group went to Hokage tower and went to see Kakashi. The acting Hokage was lounging in his chair. When he noticed everyone in the room he sat properly.

"Sasuke. I must say I didn't think you would show up at the village. Why are you back." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I can't really say Kakashi." The jounin sighed. "Sasuke, you should be executed but I wanted to give you a chance. Tell me why or this is the end." Sasuke looked at Naruto again. He was about to speak when a poof of smoke interrupted them.

"Come now little Kakashi. Would you really end young love?" Kakashi looked at the man in surprise. "Impossible! You were reported dead ten years ago."

"As if, I am beyond normal Shinobi. Kakashi, leave Sasuke in Naruto's care. I will perform the visual sealing on Sasuke to ensure he can't use his eyes against Naruto." Kakashi was beyond words at the moment.

"Whatever, Naruto take Sasuke. YOU stay. We are going to talk!" Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the office. The ANBU also disappeared. Kakashi drew a kunai from his side pocket and held it in defense. The man before him did a fake yawn.

"Please Kakashi. I have no intention of fighting. You want to know why I am here? I am here for my little nephew, my technical child and more importantly . . . I am here to ensure the Fourth Hokage returns."

"You're a fool Veeren! You can't bring him back. Such jutsu is forbidden." Veeren shrugged his shoulders. "I thought Obito got that stick out of your ass. Tell me Kakashi, do you think I would ever do anything to dishonor Minato?"

Kakashi lowered his Kunai and eyes. "No . . . I know you wouldn't."

"Exactly. Now I am going to leave and check on the boys. Hopefully they're not banging yet. Then again . . . anyway Kakashi. Be a good boy and let me to my business and you will get you're mentor back." Veeren disappeared from sight.

(Naruto and Sasuke)

"I am so happy you are back. Sasuke I've . . . not stopped thinking about you." Sasuke blushed at his words. "Naruto I have to tell you something. It's not easy but-" There was a poof and the two were interrupted. It was the man from earlier who sent Naruto to Sasuke. He smiled at the two.

"Oh, this scene here is every fangirls dream." I walked up to Sasuke. "Water stye: Mirror seal Jutsu." Veeren pressed fingers to Sasuke's abdomen and his jutsu was sealed for now. The seal resembled Naruto's. "Now, in exchange for helping you both . . . I need something in return." Naruto nodded.

"What do you need?" Veeren pulled out a Kunai. "I need your blood Naruto." Sasuke growled and pulled out a kunai. He jumped at Veeren. The silver haired ninja chuckled and knocked the Kunai from his hand. Veeren kicked Sasuke and made him fall to the ground.

"Believe me Naruto. You will enjoy the result of giving me your blood." Naruto pulled out a Kunai and cut his hand. Veeren ripped Naruto's shirt. The blonde was unsure of what was going on. Veeren grabbed Naruto's hand and pressed it against the exposed skin on the seal.

"Things will change soon enough." Veeren made several hand signs. "Time Style: Time alteration Justsu!" Veeren pushed his hand to Naruto's abdomen and he disappeared in a flash.

(17 years ago)

Veeren appeared in the past. He looked around the area. The Nine Tails was rampaging the city. "I still have time." Veeren ran off to where the fourth would be. He ran through the city dodging in between the fleeing people.

Veeren could see Minato doing hand signs for his powerful summoning jutsu. Veeren ran and grabbed his wrists. "Stop!" Minato looked at Veeren in surprise. "Veer? I have to do this!" Veeren shoved Minato to the ground and did hand signs.

"Shadow style, Mirror Seal Jutsu!" The seal that would have appeared from Minato's seal appeared on Naruto. "Forgive me Naruto . . . I couldn't prevent the Jinchuriki curse."

"Veeren! What the Hell is going on?" I turned to look at the one man I truly loved.

"I have come from the future to change what was and will be." Minato looked like he was filled with rage. "Veeren this is wrong! The past can't be changed! How is this possible?"

"Your beloved son in the very distant future creates this jutsu after his lover is killed by Madara. I used my special visual jutsu to copy this technique. I went back in time to when your son was 17 and used his blood to get to here."

"Veeren . . . how, why?"

"You, I love you and this can't happen. You can't die! I need you!" Minato looked at Veeren in the eyes. Kushina was already dead. "If time has changed won't you disappear?" Veeren smiled.

"Yes, but I'm clever and I used my great jutsu to give my present self the knowledge that I have and memories." Veeren looked at himself and his body was fading from time. "He will have every jutsu I have, even one to extend our youth." Veeren disappeared from time.

The time stream became disrupted and history began to change. Events all over time, Naruto graduated the academy at the same age Itachi did, he became a Chunin within a year and a Jonin soon after that.

He became a splendid ninja because of Minato being in his life and Minato's new life partner, Veeren Uchiha.


End file.
